


Moan-Worthy

by greendaisy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fake Cheating, guest starring chocolate waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendaisy/pseuds/greendaisy
Summary: Based on a Tumblr request. Jumin comes home to hear his wife moaning...and his father's jacket hanging on the coat rack.





	Moan-Worthy

It had been well over a month. Jumin tried to keep the trip as short as possible, but the length was necessary. The tiny seaside town had little to offer in the dead of winter and between overseeing resort construction, making deals, and doing the rest of his work Jumin had even less. Their separation had been for the best, but he started counting down the days until he saw his wife again when he left for the airport.

It took everything he had not to suggest Driver Kim ignore the speed limits on his way back to the penthouse.

* * *

 

Jumin heard the faint noise of MC’s voice coming through the halls as he shut the door. She was here, and he was finally home. Jumin’s shoulders relaxed at the thought. Before MC, the penthouse was just a place where he slept. Of course, he kept it to his liking, but he could adjust anywhere to his liking. She was what made it somewhere worth being.

A loud, lewd moan echoed down the hall, causing him to pause part way through hanging up his jacket.

_Oh._

She had missed him more than he thought. He loosened his tie. Already he could picture her, blushing furiously, desperate to keep quiet as she brought herself to completion.

...his coat hook was already covered. Someone was here, with MC, making those noises, making her make those noises. It was then that he recognized the jacket: a Luis Buitton, fitted men’s trench coat, with custom designed fabric. Jumin had bought it for his father as a gift for his birthday last year.

His heart stopped for a moment, and when it started up again, it beat frantically in his chest, as though trying to break through a rubber band that had surrounded it. She was with his father. Of all people, his father. Jumin thought she was different, thought she wasn’t just after his money or his reputation. The idea of MC as his step-mother made his stomach flip, but it also motivated him to take slow steps toward the bedroom. If this was really happening, he needed to see with his own eyes. Jumin only made it to the dining room before he was stopped in his tracks.

“Jumin!! You’re home!” MC squealed, leaping from her chair to tackle him in a hug. Her bright smile soothed any worry he may have had, leaving him with the guilt of having mistrusted his beloved in the first place. He coughed uncomfortably, trying to banish his previous thoughts from his mind. The dining room table was draped in a nice tablecloth with two neat place settings at either end of the table.

Chairman Han sat at one end, still chewing on a bite of food. A large stack of chocolate waffles sat in the center of the table. His father swallowed and then stood to greet Jumin. MC stepped away to give them space.

“Ah, Jumin, welcome back. I had a free hour, so I stopped by to have lunch with your wife. She makes phenomenal chocolate waffles. I had no idea you married such a chef!”

“Chairman Han!” MC waved the compliment off. “It’s not a big deal, they’re very simple to make. I was experimenting with recipes while you were gone. I would have set a place for you if I’d known you were coming home!”

“That’s quite alright dear, I wanted to surprise you,” Jumin managed, still reeling a little bit from the situation. They were just eating waffles?

“Well, I should get going.” Chairman Han re-folded his table napkin. “You two are going to want some time together after being apart for so long.”

“Oh no, please stay! I’ll just set another plate for Jumin and we can have brunch together! It’s been longer since he’s seen you than me!” MC was already scampering back and forth from the kitchen, getting another place setting ready at the table.

“If you’re sure it won’t be an inconvenience, these waffles really are delicious.” Chairman Han took his seat back at the table.

“It’s no problem,” Jumin confirmed. His wife would not be taking no for an answer, and he really could use the time to catch up with his father, even if the moment did not seem ideal.

The three of them ate a pleasant brunch together. Jumin caught them both up on business proceedings and he enjoyed his wife’s waffles.At the end of the hour, Chairman Han said his goodbyes. Jumin and MC saw him off at the door, MC waving up until the car pulled away from the street.

“Love?” Jumin asked. He shut the door and turned to MC, taking her in for the first time in a month.

“Yes, Jumin?”

“Your waffles are delicious, but the only thing that should make you moan like that is me.”


End file.
